mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Demon Killer/King Marix
this is a story I made with honor and respect and with this tale I stand tall. in the Beginning before there was time there was darkness an emptiness of the void of space where Leinad god of wisdom and virtue planted a seed of life and with it Arrethtrae was born, he sent 3 of his children Alexander the Inspiration, Beatrice the bard and Elizabeth the lover, with there power mankind was born, these people were considered our heroes, our beginning. But later on they they became enemies, they called each other a traiter and split apart, Alexander however he wanted to give Inspiration to his sisters for he decided to leave his home and will not return until Beatrice and Elizabeth were to be as family again, as time goes on people believed that he may never return and so time went on, and on, until they realized Alexander will never Return for certain, Beatrice said it was because of Elizabeth, blaming it on her and when she heard that she left as well, heading to the desert sealing herself up and for when the time is right, she will arise to take revenge upon Beatrice. the birth of a King a thousand years later where the home of our King Marix was born, "the Dagon forest." the place of fear where I alone, roamed this land. later on I became a spartan, my father was of spartan kinship, while my mother was of persian kinship, a surprise the other spartans did not saw coming. As I was saying I had a cousin who knew about me and my parents seperation although he did not know that my parents died because they were attacked by bandits or maybe assassins. When the spartans decided I was ready to earn my title they gave me a test to see I was ready, I had to go to the Dragon's spyre where I had to steal a heart of a hydra, and so I went to the spyre and found a cave where the hydra was I made a sound on perpose so the beast could hear it and when the beast awoke it took a smell and it looked around and with my blade I climbed up its neck and went down its throat and there was the heart so I cut out a hole to get out and so because of that, the beast died and I braught the heart and a scale off of the beast to sparta and when I did something came to me, a powerful force drove me into public and with the heart I showed it to my brothers and they thought this test was too easy and so they told me to wait at my quarters until I am needed. Rise to power through out the years I accomplished every single test after test and when things got settled I decided to leave like Alexander did before me but this was not because of some family feud I wanted to lead an army into battle so I went to an Oracle my cousin knew about and went to her, when I saw her she was beautiful like Helen of Troy, I was in no mood for affairs so I asked of a monster attacking sparta she said that there will be an attack but not just a monster, an army of Barbarians tamed a giant cyclops as big as a building, and when I saw that future I decided to wait and prepare for the beast to appear and when the time came the cyclops show itself with the barbarians riding beside it and when that happened I got onto my horse and rode like Alexander with a future worth ten fold being told and climbed up on the beast's leg just like I did with the hydra and pull out his eye out and the beast fell upon the barbarians and fell even further into hell itself and I landed on to sand and clay with my will and strength and with the eye I showed to my brothers how strong I am and I shouted my name King Marix offered the eye for inspiration, asking for allies for his march into a new Kingdom my Kingdom, and soon my cousin built a city all by himself all alone and it was as perfect as Atlantis and there I became King. King Marix's Teen adventure (to be continued) characters King Marix-the protoganist Pan-the Oracle Oban South-the cousin *the prologe characters Leinad-god of wisdom and virtue Alexander-god of valor and Inspiration Beatrice-goddess of music, sex and jealousy Elizabeth-goddess of monsters and heroes of legend left out characters Diavolo - god of the damned the Counsel - gods of reason and meaning left out piece of the plot Marix's father was indeed a spartan but what I left out was that his father was a prince of sparta how Marix's parents met was never mentioned but his father was on a shall I say on a trip and went to see arabia and when he arrived thats where he saw her she had eyes as blue as the sea and her cloths were the thing most commented and when she saw him well she actually was to nervous to see him and she ran but the spartan prince followed her and got into a dead end thats where Marix's parents met, when he spoke to her she was silent but it was not long until she spoke and he offered a place in sparta to her so she doesn't have to live in a poor life again, so she came with him and there she lay in sparta knowing that her life had changed, she then layed with the prince of sparta, she had loved a man that would give up being a spartan to have her. Marix was given a medallion that had the omega symbol that would show him that he was of greek which the persian part was not told to him and the spartans who noticed it kept it to themselves. Marix's parent's died about when he was five because of an attack on sparta leaving the palace in flames, he was later adopted by african folk who also died when he was 18 leaving him at 21 at the end of the full tale, this meant Oban South is not related to Marix. Category:Blog posts